


绑架

by fukujang



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 强制, 路人感
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukujang/pseuds/fukujang
Summary: 详细的暴力描写 强暴/非自愿性行为配对:	克拉克肯特/布鲁斯韦恩斜杠绝对有意义注释:	警告：强制 轻微暴力 路人感





	1. Chapter 1

今天布鲁斯没有让司机把车停在公司正门。

 

土耳其航空又在哥谭和大都会新开了几条航线。作为正义联盟的主要赞助商，天启星入侵战后的重建大多与韦恩集团有关，这其中就包括哥谭的新机场。

 

因为之前推出的广告反响相当良好，这一次航空公司表示，一定要再请作为韦恩集团老板的布鲁斯续拍第二版的广告。

 

开了两天会讨论合作细节，最后一天进行拍摄。尽管他平时也一直服饰精致，但广告为了凸显他的“总裁范”，拍摄团队除了他平时风格的手工西装三件套，领针袖扣，长款的深灰色大衣外还给他配了一条长围巾还有同款灰色羊皮手套。虽然镜头也没没有多少，但这样的“盛装”拍了几个小时之后，布鲁斯真有点感觉比他夜巡还精疲力尽。

 

好不容易广告杀青，实在懒得再应付正门那些天天埋伏他的媒体……这次的宣传活动该做的已经做完，布鲁斯现在只想立刻回家，拽开领带，喝上一杯阿福煮的咖啡，再往大床上一瘫。

 

 

 

所以他让车停在了韦恩大厦较偏僻的角门，有个小小的VIP电梯从他办公室直通一层。车停在门口的小巷内，每次都是走的老远媒体才知道跟丢了人。

今天也是如此，布鲁斯身上的大衣手套围巾都懒得摘，急匆匆的一踏出大厦就拉开加长轿车的后车门坐了进去。长长的出了口气后说：“回家。”

他闭上眼等了两秒钟，不见车子启动。又说了一句：“开车。”可他的司机还是没反应。布鲁斯才觉得不太对劲，想看看坐在前面的司机什么情况，正准备开门下车，就只听“咔哒 咔哒”几声落锁的声音响起，整个车子的门窗就全被锁死了。布鲁斯心里警铃大作，他存着侥幸的冲上去试着拽了下左右的车门车窗……都锁的严丝合缝。

这时一个声音从司机位上传来：“别徒劳了，韦恩先生，你被绑架了。”

这个声音……布鲁斯一皱眉。

“作为正义联盟的第一赞助人，真不知道他们肯拿什么来赎你回去呢。”

黑暗中的人影一边说一边把副驾驶座位推平，从司机的位置向乘客车厢内走了过来。这个号称绑架了布鲁斯的人，在黑暗中能看出身材十分的健硕，肌肉发达，气势惊人。即使看不清表情，布鲁斯都能感觉到一阵压迫感……

打量着缓缓靠近的匪徒，布鲁斯判断今天如果不制服对方，自己应该是无法脱身了。飞快的在脑中制定了一套招数，虽然可能下手就不能留太多余地，但绑架犯之流大多是亡命之徒。并且敢打着来绑正义联盟赞助人的名义，也绝对不是一般的毛贼。所以，即使布鲁斯全力出手非死半残，那也是对方自找的了，而他隐约想起自己身上应该还有个紧急的联络装置……

眼见对面的人越靠越近，布鲁斯突然飞起一脚就向那人下颌踢过去。按理说，顷刻间就应该听到下颌骨粉碎的声音。结果谁想到小腿一紧，对方竟然扛着布鲁斯能踢断骨头的脚力抓住了他的脚踝。布鲁斯大吃一惊，想都没想另一只脚立刻补踢上去，结果又是直接就落入了对方的掌握。

“被绑架了，就要有个被绑架的样子，识相点，韦恩先生。” 对方说着，抓住他两只脚踝的手握的死紧，还顺势把布鲁斯往自己的方向带，一下就被他从轿车后座上拽着滑了下去，几乎半个身子躺在了宽大的皮椅上…那人站在他双腿之间，昏暗的光线中嘴角微微上翘。

“你想要什么？” 自知一时受制于对方，布鲁斯决定先须以委蛇，尽量拖延下时间。

“你想要钱的话，我可以给你。” 他故作轻松的一笑，全身仿佛不再挣扎抵抗，一双清亮的眼睛对上绑匪上下打量他的目光。可一只藏在裤袋里的手却正在小幅度动作的摸索着紧急联络装置。

“我感兴趣的不是钱.” 对方一笑说，径自将自己卡入布鲁斯的两腿之间。胯骨和腰腹直接贴上布鲁斯的西裤臀部，即使隔着大衣，布鲁斯也能感到对方坚硬如铁的下半身触感。他大吃一惊想再次挣扎，刚把掏到联络装置的手抽出来挥拳却感觉手腕一痛，竟也被绑匪抓住！被捏的酸软无力的手掌松开，联络装置……他最后的希望也掉在了豪车的地毯上。没给他再找机会冲过去抢夺，只听喀嚓一声，被绑匪踩了个稀碎。

“再说一次。识相点，韦恩先生。…不然别怪我不客气了。” 绑匪拽着他的围巾，在布鲁斯手腕上缠了两下，又强迫着拽过另外一只也缠了绑紧，固定在头顶后说。

布鲁斯眼神暗淡下来，他已颇为疲惫，又被对方处处占了先机，既不甘心又火冒三丈，而且这身衣物行头碍手碍脚，如果他身穿的是蝙蝠装，腰间有万用腰带。能对付对方的办法就多了不止几十条。最关键的，他不知对方的企图……如果目标只是图财好解决，但如果是想通过他来对付或威胁正联，那就麻烦了。

“说出你的条件，什么都可以谈。”

布鲁斯双手被绑在头顶大衣乱成一团，定制西装半开着前襟扣子掉了两个，额头几根乱发不见平日风采，虽然被男人的一双手死死的按住，动弹不得，可气势上依然不肯输给对方。

绑匪伸出一只手握住布鲁斯的脖颈，迫使他的头往上抬高。另一只却抚摸上布鲁斯形状美好的嘴唇，在把手指伸进布鲁斯的口腔之前，他答道。

"好啊，那我们来谈谈。”

………………


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯知道，如果硬拼，这个绑匪也许真的会下重手。就凭现在还隐隐作痛的手腕，他甚至怀疑这个人根本对自己的力量没有正确的认知，更别说控制了。  
所以男人的手指捅进他嘴里时，他也没敢做出抵抗的姿态。

不大的车里一时间安静下来，只有布鲁斯有点呼吸困难的喘息和跟他唇舌被手指搅拌发出的水声。  
渐渐适应了车内的黑暗，布鲁斯有点视线模糊的看着那个绑匪一边玩弄他的口腔，一边用另外一只手遮住布鲁斯鼻子以上的部位，眉头紧皱满脸的疑惑。  
“…韦恩”他自语着，然后突然发现被他折腾的满脸口水的布鲁斯有点气喘嘘嘘，心一软就把手抽了出去。布鲁斯立刻大声咳嗽了起来，脸已经憋的通红。

男人下意识的想伸手拍抚布鲁斯的脊背，手伸出去一半又僵在了空中。这个细节没有逃过布鲁斯注意，而布鲁斯看向男人的眼神，显然也让那人十分的不舒服。毫无预兆，他抬手就给了布鲁斯一个嘴巴，低吼到：“老实一点！”

完全意外的这一掌打的布鲁斯天昏地暗，嘴角破裂，满嘴都是血腥味。  
他一时再也不敢撩拨对面这个绑匪敏感的神经……其实这一巴掌，对方并没有认真的使上几分力气，他没有被直接打碎头骨已然是万幸。但看来眼下，他只有安抚这一条路了。

男人仿佛也对出手打了布鲁斯颇为惊愕，但仿佛自暴自弃一样，又一次掐住了布鲁斯的咽喉，在他的耳边小声说：“你不是正义联盟的赞助人吗，你崇拜他们？你给他们钱？还有呢？”

“咳咳…他们是我的朋友。……咳…你呢？是有人让你这么做的吗？”布鲁斯被虚掐住的咽喉十分难受，说稍长的句子都要费上半天。  
“没人让我这么做……我是看到你……” 他突然就说不下去了，仿佛自己也不知道答案一般。  
“…你…到底想…”  
“别反抗我…你说的，什么都可以谈。”绑匪掐他咽喉的手收了回去，在他耳边说道，又像恳求又像威胁。布鲁斯看了看他虽然混乱却心意坚定的眼睛，舔了舔挂着血迹的嘴角点了点头。

男人的双手掀开布鲁斯的大衣和西装外套，把衬衫从腰带里抽出来，双手一撕就崩开了所有的扣子。他盯着平躺的布鲁斯向上看他的眼睛，弯下腰在布鲁斯微微出汗的胸膛上落下了嘴唇。一开始只是轻吻，很快就变成了允舔和啃咬，等他含住了布鲁斯一侧的乳头时，布鲁斯终于忍不住大声的呻吟起来。

男人很是开心，他一边撕咬乳头，一边用双手揉捏布鲁斯的胸肌，手劲儿也实在不轻。布鲁斯也不知道自己是在呻吟还是呼痛，只想尽量保持神智清醒，好伺机自救。男人在胸前折腾了一会儿，嘴一路向上攻城掠池，开始流连在布鲁斯的脖子上啃个不停。双手却已经抽掉了布鲁斯西裤的皮带，解开拉链摸向他的私处。一摸之下，发现布鲁斯已经是半勃的状态，男人眼底都要笑出来，说：“我就知道你也想要。”

布鲁斯也被自己这样轻易就被撩拨抬头的欲望搞得脸有点红，而对方那双大手三下五除二的把他的西裤拽到脚踝。一手握上他的阴茎，一手抚上两个囊袋直接揉弄爱抚起来。布鲁斯不由得大声呻吟，胯部也随着男人上下撸动的手起伏，完全硬挺的阴茎不断流出前液。……布鲁斯在脑子被快感淹没之前只想通了一点，就是这件意外已经变得越来越失控和离谱，但男人对自己的欲望是显而易见的。如果得不到纾解，一旦他乱用起这身体的力量来，后果简直不敢设想。

男人看到布鲁斯红红的脸色，欲望迷离了清亮的眼…身上他刚刚啃咬的地方，已经开始留下痕迹，真感觉满心满眼都是愉悦。布鲁斯看到他喜形于色的样子，也是心里一沉，但终究身体敌不过男人手上对他的玩弄和欺侮，被撸动抚弄了好一会儿之后，低吼一声射了出来。

就在他歪着头，衣襟大敞的喘气平复时。只听到衣物和拉链的声响，紧接着一只手拽着他的头发把脸抬起，男人充血挺立的庞然大物也跳入了眼帘。布鲁斯眉头一皱，他很少为人口交，即使并不缺乏男性的经验，但口活儿这回事儿也向来是接受多过给予。

男人仿佛看出了他的犹豫，说：“你不好好舔的话，一会儿遭罪的可是自己。”布鲁斯如醍醐灌顶，只得苦笑一声硬着头皮张开嘴，试探着将龟头含了进去，男人拽着他头发的手显然十分不满，移到后脑勺扣住使劲一推，布鲁斯觉得嗓子一阵干呕，但硬忍着没有吐出去。他知道没有润滑又不想受伤，的确只有这一个方法。下定决心之后，便回忆起以前接受方的经验，有样学样口水淋漓的上下舔弄，虽然没什么章法，但依然把男人服侍的强忍了几次才没早早缴械。

男人从上往下看他一身高等定制的大衣和西装被撕开到露出皮肉，下身不着寸缕，涨红着的脸上，形状美丽的嘴唇气喘吁吁的吞吐着自己阴茎，眼角下的泪痣随着双颊的起伏仿佛真的泪珠一般……看着看着，却突然冒出一股火气。他拽着布鲁斯头发的手突然抬高，看向布鲁斯的眼睛问：“还你还替谁舔过？正义联盟的人？”　布鲁斯楞了一会儿，随着抓在他头发上的力道越来越大，终于决定讲实话，说道：“是的，正义联盟的人，只有一个。”男人的手把他的头皮拽的生疼，这样僵持了几秒钟，还是撒手放开了他。

如临大赦的布鲁斯还没高兴多久，就被一股蛮力竖着推到在了车座上。瞬间双腿被分开在胸前折成了U型，西裤和底裤在一阵布帛的撕裂声里和他的脚踝处分道扬镳。上半身依然只有胸口能才能露出皮肉，下半身所有私密却就这样裸露在空气中，毫无遮掩的让绑架他的男人看的清清楚楚。布鲁斯还是忍不住这巨大的羞耻感，被绑缚双臂也有点麻木，终于在男人第一根手指捅进来的时候呜咽了一声。

“我会让你舒服。”绑匪说。  
“你最好能。”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的小声嘀咕道，又被第二根探索的手指加入刺激的浑身一震。

男人向他穴口吐了一些口水，手指不断向深处搅动，另外一只手按压着布鲁斯反折的大腿，那手劲儿毫无疑问稍后会留下大片的淤青。布鲁斯是个快两米的健壮男子，这个绑匪比他还要矮上他一些，就这样被制服然后被压倒在自己的车后座上也算是生平罕见的遭遇。

“我记得你，我记得……这个……”布鲁斯微妙的内心独白刚开了个头，就听对方喃喃的说道。刚想继续这个走向比较正确的话题时，就感觉一阵巨大的钝痛从私处传来，操！这个大小他永远也不会习惯的。

“…慢……慢点……”布鲁斯觉得这种小青年的莽撞，搞不好也是对方的本性。但男人已经毫无忍耐的意思，仿佛这所有一切荒唐的行为，就是为了这一瞬间！层层突入的巨大性器，如剑归鞘般没入布鲁斯的身体。两个人都长长的出了一口气，这似曾相识的触感和温暖，让两人都有点恍神。

心神稍定，布鲁斯看着那双迷惑又坚定，熟悉又陌生的眼睛，用脚勾了勾对方说。

“干我，男孩。”……就像之前那样。


	3. Chapter 3

“所以，我们最好装做也不认识他？”

蝙蝠侠皱眉道，看向正在跟他们做战后分析的钢骨，对方手上投影出一个全息的信息板，上面是一行行的数据，身后的大屏幕里则是一段视频正循环播放。  
视频中本来在天上堵截敌人的超人被天启星探子的无名光波击中后坠地，虽然很快起身，但身旁的队友发现他已失去了记忆不再认识他们，且情绪十分的不稳定，对所有靠近的人都怀有敌意，最后超人自行飞走不知去向。

“我感觉要是劝他回基地的话再多啰嗦一句，他一定会开热视线烧了我的……”  
作为视频里最先去查看超人情况的闪电侠，冲蝙蝠侠方向耸了耸肩，表示他也无能为力。

“总不能就这样不管他了吧？” 神奇女侠问到。

“是越管越糟…”钢骨说。“就像我刚才说的，他其实并不是失忆，而是中了天启星用来改造普通人类成为士兵的洗脑射线。这种射线对人的记忆和情感会产生一种返祖的现象。如果没有连上天启星的控制网络，用我身上的母盒就能逆转这个效果。”

“怎么个返祖？”蝙蝠侠皱眉问道。

“人类……包括氪星人进化到现在，能同时并存和处理很多种感情和记忆，但返祖状态的人却只能本能的处理唯一在他心里重要的事或人。而且这种返祖不影响感知，逻辑，分析还有学习能力等。因此他们会变得极端、多疑。如果我们去接近他，只会适得其反。必须要等他来找我们……或者找他觉得最重要的那个人。”   
　  
　钢骨把全息屏的数据，传到蝙蝠侠前面的那块显示屏上，神奇女侠和闪电侠都忍不住偷偷看向蝙蝠侠方向，可惜他头罩下只有嘴露在外面，冷峻下垂的嘴角看不出有什么变化。

“如果不管，他会对世界或别人有威胁吗？” 蝙蝠侠沉默了一会问。

“除非他关注的那个人拒绝他……会引发暴力的可能性，大部分而言他们只是自行解决失忆的问题去了。……反问自己是谁，寻找线索等等。而咱们的超人…………哦，甚至没离开美国境内，卫星刚刚传回来的消息。” 说着把最新的卫星图也传给了蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠沉吟了一会说：“就是大家一切照旧，盯好超人的家人朋友。他总有办法找到回来的路是吗？” 钢骨点点头，本想说你就看好自己就行，但瞥到神奇女侠和闪电侠全都跟他使劲摇头，才终于憋回去什么也没说。

蝙蝠侠叹了口气，抬眼看看屏幕上化为一道光影的超人说：“那么只好等着瞧了。”

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

“我记得你……”压在他身上这个和超人有着一模一样面容，但性格脾气，除了青年人的毛躁和莽撞之外还没看出什么相似的“绑匪”喃喃的说道。  
“也还记得这个……”边说腰胯边向前使劲一顶，半抽出来的阴茎再次一插到底。这一下，也逼出布鲁斯一声大大的喘息。

说句实话，他对于只剩下本能的超人来找自己这个结果是有点意外的。他一直觉得也许超人  
跟他交往的这一年，对自己的兴趣是因为新鲜感、是因为征服欲……甚至是因为耐艹这样上不得台面的理由，从来并不深想。因为，谁知道这位复活的人间之神，什么时候会觉得把之前的宿敌在床上操到昏过去不再有趣了呢？ 更不能因他们的私事进而影响了联盟吧。所以布鲁斯一直在性事以外的方面有所保留。超人从不解，到可能有点受伤，再到看开…终于布鲁斯觉得他们就这样结束了也不错的时候，就出了这么一码事。

“我什么都不记得却只记得你，记得你我却不知道你是谁。”那熟悉的陌生人把自己的巨物深深埋进他身体，趁着布鲁斯换气的空挡还搅动了一圈。布鲁斯嘶的一声呼痛，却被对方伸过来的一只手捂住了口鼻。“别装可怜！我看到电视才知道你是布鲁斯韦恩，你是正义联盟的赞助人。”他一边说着，一边托高了布鲁斯的腰肢，巨大的肉刃近乎90度角直直的钉下，每一下都披荆斩棘般拨开穴肉插到最深。每一下插入布鲁斯都想发出一声惨叫，却只能在对方手掌下发出呜呜的声音。  
“那么……我是谁？正义联盟的死敌吗？……”那人操干了好一会儿恨恨的说，手从布鲁斯已经被生理泪水弄花的脸上拿下来，提起布鲁斯臀部反折，手指使劲扒开饱满的臀肉，看那已经被干到红肿的穴口一张一合。  
“……不……”被对方这清奇的脑回路搞得又急又气，布鲁斯强忍着一脸的涕泪还有一时难以平复的喘息说。  
“我记得和一个穿着厚重盔甲的人作战，我记得那个人的拳头打在脸上，脚踩在身上的触觉……那个人，是你。”对方冷冷的答道，站起身拽掉已经快从布鲁斯身上滑下来的大衣。双手一折就把他翻了个身，从平躺变成了跪趴在后座上，自己欺身过去用始终硬热的阴茎戳刺逗弄布鲁斯光裸的下半身。  
“……不，你完全弄错了，听我……！”布鲁斯背部一股巨力压来，被对方强迫的不得不把头和胸部紧紧贴在座椅上。接着大衣被塞在小腹下面垫高，屁股上挨了一巴掌后，被高高抬起，撅成一个更加羞耻的姿势。  
“你知道最可悲的是什么吗？……”身后的男人仿佛对布鲁斯的争辩听而不闻，仍然自顾自的说着，语气越来越懊恼。“…在挨打的时候，我记得自己心里居然是有一点快乐的…仿佛第一次能有人和我势均力敌……不，第一次有人能击败我……”

身后那布鲁斯莫名感觉又肿大了一圈的性器探到了布鲁斯的穴口，一点点向里挤入。

“……你击败了我…是你杀了我，从里到外!”腰跨猛的一顶，男人再一次把自己埋进那湿热的福地，他在布鲁斯微小的哭腔中铁了铁心肠，挺腰开始了这一波的进攻。巨热的阳物在背后位捅到了最深处，后穴的肠液被迅速进出的肉仞搅成了白色。布鲁斯体内翻江倒海，全身都是挫伤和淤青。他在之前交往时从来没有被这样野蛮对待，和无度的索求过。超人近似野兽的喘息声、肉体拍击体液的水迹声，还有布鲁斯自己快飞出胸口的心跳声充斥着这小小的车厢，终于连车窗都上了一层薄雾。

布鲁斯在大脑一波波袭来的快感，和后颈渐渐火辣的挫伤里想着，不能放弃，不能失去知觉……  
他刚刚被这只有片段记忆的超人几句话堵主了嘴也堵住了心……谁知道他几年前差点铸成大错，追悔莫及的那一次，还要在多年后将自己一军。他几乎对说服这个自以为是“反派”的超人已经失去了信心。虽然对方记得与自己过往的片段，然而他们两人布鲁斯最主动亲近的搞不好反而是对方还埋在土里的时期。

失忆之后，没有人去找超人。  
他同意钢骨的提议时，别说没想到会变成现在这个样子，连超人这满心满脑在意的全是自己也毫无预感。而布鲁斯在超人刚刚现身的时候，甚至怀疑对方有可能已被人控制，脑中闪过的是无数条应对的机制和策略。对待超人也是小心翼翼，处处提防，这怎么看也不像是至交好友的态度，不但给了超人胡思乱想的理由。更让布鲁斯苦笑，没想到他会有一天栽在“过于谨慎”这四个字上。

布鲁斯心里一片混乱，身体更像一团残破的玩偶一样被这个气恼又伤心的超人在手里、身下折来折去。仿佛要不够他，仿佛那钢铁之躯永远也不会软掉，仿佛在惩罚他之前的冷落和疏离，仿佛在向布鲁斯追讨那当胸穿过的……布鲁斯不敢再想…他已经被对方抱在腿上摆成骑坐的姿势，超人埋头在他胸口允吻啃咬，阴茎由下往上顶进去抽插不断，红肿的穴口几乎承受不住这样的戳刺，布鲁斯向后仰着脖颈跟随着抽插小幅度的颠簸，他想，这都是我欠他的。

超人已经几次强忍着没有高潮，看着怀里已经伤痕累累，近乎自暴自弃的布鲁斯，他心里没有之前想象的快意……倒是不甘，愤怒，绝望和自我厌恶却统统的涌了出来。

仅仅是对身体的索需根本不能减弱他沉闷的胸口郁结，他爱着布鲁斯，可他却是个坏人。怎么可能不是……他现在手里拥抱着的，滚烫进入着的，不都是强迫而来的吗？而布鲁斯，布鲁斯在正义联盟还有……他很可能已经毁了布鲁斯，毁了一切。

布鲁斯只觉得身下无休止的进入渐渐停了  
接着……啪嗒。  
一滴水珠掉在布鲁斯的腿上…不是黏腻的汗液，不是浓稠的体液。他低头看向那个被自己骑坐在大腿上的男人。对方正怔怔的看着布鲁斯，两只有如天空一般蔚蓝的眼睛里正不断的涌出泪水……  
擦，你上我，你哭什么。布鲁斯想。


End file.
